


Revenge

by JUNGLESLUT101



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Amit - Freeform, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Jacob is tied, John will teach her a lesson :), Knife Play, My character is 17 or 18 but you can choose your own age, Poor Jacob, Rough Riding, Rough Sex, Vagina Sex, my girl deserves to go to hell, non consentual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNGLESLUT101/pseuds/JUNGLESLUT101
Summary: Summary: A young girl in the whitetail militia decides to get revenge on Jacob after Eli had caught him and locked him in a small cell.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> An: ok so I imagine this character between 17 and 18 that's why I just put underage, but you can imagine her however old you want. Also I do not tolerate any R@pe in the real world, people need to understand this is just fiction and should always be that way. And please don't read if it will trigger anything.

The smell of blood and sweat was the first thing that invaded her nose as she unlocked and pushed through the small dimly lit cell. She tried hard not to gag as the wet and moldy smell was mixed with his irony and acidic one. She crept to the relaxed figure that was sitting slack on the concrete cool floor, his back to the steel wall, face hidden in the shadow.

She stood 3 feet away over him, looking down at his naked form only covered by plain black boxers. His body was decorated with various of scars and burn marks some new given to him by the militia. She kicked at his shin to wake him. He stirred awake flinching a little when he thought it was Eli or Tammy. He lifted his head,the dim light showing his confused expression when he looked up at a young girl not looking the fighting type. She was dressed in a long white sweatshirt,black and white plaid skirt and black converse.

"Awww did I wake you from your sweet dream Peggie?" She spat venom in her tone. 

Jacob smirked at her letting a dry chuckle escape his throat. " Haven't your mother taught you it's rude to disturb an old man while his sleeping. little girl" she looked down at him with rage but soon calmed herself and laughed at his statement.

"She could've but you killed her" she kneeled Infront of his face and grasped his chin in a strong grip so he couldn't escape in his weakened form. He looked into her brown eyes with his piercing blue one. "Not sure why those stupid fuckers are keepin you alive but they need you or some shit soooo" she smirked wickedly at him and stood up making her way to the various torture devices used by Tammy. " I decided to get in on the fun myself since they won't invite me" Jacob had all his attention on her not risking even blinking for a second. 

"So what, you're gonna torture me because I killed your weak mom" he huffed a laugh but deep down he was kinda nervous. She turned to face him, her expression filled with rage once again with red and black wires in hand. Jacob squirmed under her fierce gaze and brought his hand closer to his chest but the chains were restricting most of his movements.

She smiled too sweetly at him and nodded "But first I need you to eat something so you won't pass out, we don't want the fun to be over so soon" she slammed the wires on the torture table and creeped back towards him, she reached in her sweater's right pocket and grabbed the chocolate protein bar, she also grabbed the canteen that was hung around her shoulder. "Ok cult fuck here" she waved both of the items in her hand in front of his face but he turned his head away. She frowned down at him and kneeled "what's wrong with you?, take it or I'll shove them down your throat." 

Jacob looked at her and grinned slightly at her courage. "Showing a lot of bravery for a little girl, have you not heard of what I do honey? It'll be a shame to skin that pretty little body of yours when I'm free wouldn't it." She didn't like what he said so she backhanded him hard on his left cheek making his head turn to the right. He groaned and brought his hand to the cheek that is now stinging. "You little bitch, maybe I should've let your mother teach you manners before I decapitated her"

She paid no mind to what he said and started untwisting the canteen. She grabbed a fistful of his red hair to keep him in place and forced the water to pour down his throat "you either drink or choke, I'm fine with either of those" she smiled satisfied when he started to gulp down the cool water while having his eyes on her. Soon it was taken away making him snarl at her "eat this and you'll get the rest of the water after" she brought the opened protein bar to his face but he made no move to eat it. With a sigh she moved closer to him and sat herself on his lap, ignoring the gasp that left him. "Last chance old man, eat or I'll force you to." He smirked but made no move to eat it. 

He was hungry as hell but he wanted to delay whatever she was going to do to him as much as he could. She moved her left hand from his hair and brought it to his chin, pinching his cheeks hard together which made his mouth an o shaped. She pushed the bar through it but it came to a stop from his teeth being closed."You fucker just eat it you are wasting my time asshole." He shook his head and she threw the bar somewhere to her right. She turned back to see the clock that was placed above the steel door and noticed 10 minutes has already passed and she didn't have much time before Tammy and Eli would wake up to check on him. 

While she was turned, Jacob eyes caught something in her hair, it was a silver Bobby pin this was his chance to escape. He bucked his hip up making her tip over on chest and brought his bound hands up to her shoulder as if to catch her but his left hand worked quick on taking the pin out without her noticing. "Careful honey" he chuckled and soon she climbed from his lap and made her way to the table.

"You did that on purpose dickhead" she took a rusted scalpel from the table and stalked towards him with a dangerous grin on her face.

"You sure you know how to use that honey? make sure you don't accidentally hurt yourself" he said sarcastically making her laugh as well but he was just trying to distract her from what he was doing.

"No not really I guess I'll learn" she sat herself back on his lap making sure to slam herself on his groin making him groan from the sudden pressure on his crotch.

"Careful" he warned sternly but she just smiled as she brought the rusted object to his neck. She made sure to have her eyes on his before slashing a deep line on his collar making him hiss out. The warm blood slid from his collar to his right breast and finally his pink nipple. 

She smiled looking right at him as she leaned down and licked his blood covered nipple, making her way to the slash wound. He gasped out in surprise from the pleasant feeling. His cock started to harden a little but he didn't want it to so he started squirming. "Kid get off of me, you really don't want to do this." He said sternly.

"and what makes you say that Peggie?" She looked at him with a smug expression as she brought the sharp object to his throat, slowly dragging it lower little by little. When it reached his navel she sliced again making his hips buck in pain and pleasure. "Haha and what's this here" she dragged the knife to his crotch and pressed at his hardness. 

"Jesus Christ kid take that shit away" he said through his teeth, he was trying hard to free himself from the cuffs but the pin was too thin.

"Or what? What are you gonna do hmm? Nothing that's for damn sure. I'll do whatever the fuck I want with you because you are weak." She threw the knife away and grabbed his hard cock that was covered with the thin fabric of his boxers."you were enjoying this a little too much huh" she laughed.

"Stop that shit kid, go back and we will both forget what happened before you regret something you do" he gritted out looking at her with a serious expression.

"Fuck no" she grinded her hips on his crotch making them both moan and grunt. "I was gonna torture you in another way but this is just too perfect." Her hand traveled to the waist band of his boxers

"Stop Now!" He commanded but she just pushed in and grabbed his cock making him wheeze. "Fuck sake you have no idea what your doing, too fucking young to do this shit with me go find someone your own age" 

"How about no" she stroked him fast and hard in his boxers his eyes shutting close tightly, not wanting to see the scene that was happening Infront of him. Once he was fully hard she lowered his boxers making his cock pop out and moaned loudly at the red tip on his decently sized white cock. "Holy shit, you're fucking huge" his grimaced at her comment. "Awe don't you want to look at me Jakey" 

"You are fucking crazy, when i get free you better hope my brother doesn't find you and carve lust on your fucking forehead kid." She laughed at him loudly making him open his eyes on time to see her moving her panties to the side through her skirt. "The fuck you doing, stop that" she ignored him and crawled on top where his cock was resting hard on his navel. Taking a hold of his cock and placing her own sex on top of it making his breath hitch in his throat.

"Awww fuckk" she slid his tip from her clit to her opening a couple of times, moaning loudly before moving it directly over her opening and sliding down on his cock. Her vagina resisted a little before his head popped in. They both moaned at the same time.

"Fuck kid you really don't know what you've done" his eyes widened at the blow to his cheek, not expecting the hit.

"Shut the fuck up I know you're enjoying it" moaning as she sank deeper till he was fully inside her. Jacobs head rolled back at how warm she felt. She saw an opportunity and attacked his throat peppering it with open mouth kisses, making his cock twitch involuntary. She started to roll her hips slowly at first but picking up the pace as she went. 

"Fuckkkk slow down you're gonna hurt yourself pup." He said through gritted teeth trying not to make any sound of pleasure but he was worried about her accidentally tearing something internally.

She bit down on his shoulder hard and scratch at his already scared skin making his cock twitch again ."fu-ck I feel so full like I'm gonna split in 2, it feels amazing" he hated how she was right. She bounced of his lap fast and hard wanting to feel the great release.

He was also very close to his climax but he didn't want to come inside her and accidentally impregnate her when she was so young. He looked at her while his hands were still working to get free. "Stop,stop you need to stop now. Fu-ck I'm close you need to get off me n....." She attacked his lips, sucking on them and when he didn't kiss back she bit down on his bottom lip hard, drawing blood making him gasp and she took that opportunity to slide her tongue in his mouth feeling everywhere inside him.

She was so close to her climax that she bounced hard back on him just to give her that little push and when his pelvic bone grinded with her clit she lost it. Her body shook hard against his, her walls were squeezing him so hard his breath left his lungs. She held him for dear life as he was still pounding into her.

Jacobs hips buckled on their own for his own release without even realising till it was too late. He came deep within her with an animalistic growl, her cunt milking every last drop of him making his eyes roll back in his head, his legs shook violently as he came down from his high. He rested his back against the wall to try and catch his breath. He looked down at the girl still on his lap with her head resting on his chest still breathing heavily."You okay darling?" he was genuinely worried about her especially when she bounced on him so roughly. She nodded as best she could and gave a kiss to his collarbone before resting her head back down.

With another twist of the Bobby pin, it clicked and Jacob grinned to himself when he felt his right hand wasn't restraint anymore. Soon he unlocked the other one, taking no time with his right hand being free. "I told you I would be free." He whispered in her ear. She didn't understand what he meant at first till she looked up at him with exhaustion evident in her eyes. Her eyes widened as his right hand slithered behind her neck and he brought her face closer to him. He kissed her on her forehead "I have to thank you cause this wouldn't be possible without you honey, so thank you." She thrashed in his grasp trying to get off but somehow her sex was locked on his making them both groan from pain. "Calm the fuck down your gonna hurt yourself, let your muscles relax" she couldn't do that however and she just thrashed more till he held her in place not letting her move an inch. "Now calm down" her heart was pounding hard making Jacob feel it through her sex. Jacob grabbed the flask from his right and twisted the cap off. "Open up pup" she just looked at him with fear in her eyes not being able to move. With a sigh Jacob grabbed her face and poured the cool water down her throat. When she had her share he drank the rest, she doesn't remember what happened next and Soon everything went black.

When she came to she was bound tightly to a chair, she started looking around till her eyes locked with the 2 sadistic brothers Jacob and John "shit" she murmured making them both chuckle.

John creeped closer, with a tattoo gun in his right hand, wearing a wicked smile on his face "shit Indeed my dear, welcome to Eden's gate"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End.


End file.
